


flesh and bone (when we're all alone)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/F, Guilt, Kinktober, Post-Movie(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: In the days after Ginger dies, while Brigitte waits for the cure to work through her bloodstream, she dreams about her sister.





	flesh and bone (when we're all alone)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the first movie, and is probably not canon compliant with the sequel, since I haven't seen it. 
> 
> written for the prompt 'Ginger Snaps Trilogy: Brigitte/Ginger - fangs' at the femslash100 community and for day 18 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'Blood/Gore.' title from [Werewolf Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMqi89S0mXw) by Dead Man's Bones.

In the days after Ginger dies, while Brigitte waits for the cure to work through her bloodstream, she dreams about her sister. 

In some of the dreams, their final confrontation goes vastly different. Ginger doesn't fall upon the knife, doesn't take her last shuddering breath in Brigitte's arms. Instead, she slams her powerful, lupine body into Brigitte's legs, knocks her to the concrete floor and sinks her teeth-

(her _fangs_ ) 

-into the soft, pliable flesh of Brigitte's abdomen, tears and shreds her skin, seizes loops of her insides in her canines and _yanks_ , spraying blood and viscera across the room. 

And all Brigitte can do is watch as she's devoured, wait for her brain to finally kick her awake with a scream pouring from her throat. There's never any blood on her when she does wake, but the sheets are always drenched in reeking fear sweat. 

But those dreams are the easy ones to handle. 

Because sometimes, she doesn't dream about her sister tearing her to ribbons and shreds. Sometimes, her sister doesn't have fangs or claws or an insatiable hunger. Instead, she has long fingers that delve inside of her, slide against swollen, aching flesh.

In those dreams, when Ginger pulls back to stare at her, it's not blood slicking her chin and mouth. 

But oh, how Brigitte wishes it was.

(Then again, she's the reason Ginger is dead. She held the knife that ended her life. 

What's a little more guilt on top of what she's already shouldering?)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
